O-S de Noyel!
by Barukku-sama
Summary: plan de deux ombres pour noel! ecrit sur un coup de tête.Entre les saison 3&4 ! presence de Yaoi (homme x homme) je suis nule pour les résumer d'un truc aussi court venez lire si je faist vraiment un résumé je raconteerait toute l'histoire!


**Salut tous le monde! j'ai ré-éditer cet O-S car en le relisant j'ai vu des fautes sur ce...**

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

_**10 jours avant noël, matin**_

Aujourd'hui commence un compte a rebours spécial pour nos amis baladeur des quatre coins du monde et tous ce sont réunis dans ce but si particulier dans le charmant petit village de Koma perdu au milieu des bois et des montagnes plus dangereuse les unes que les autres et vide de quasiment toute vie aussi bien humaine que animal, nous retrouvons donc nos héros mondiaux dispatcher en groupe pour le moment. Et en attendant le moment crucial de la journée où elles se réuniront, deux ombres s'occupe. Minuit. Le moment fatidique pour nos ombre, heure des pus grand méchants de l'histoire. Non pas de grand méchant a l'ego surdimensionné a arrêté, ni de nouveaux rivaux a remettre a leur place. Juste le passage du Papa Noyel (et la surprise des deux ombres!) pour les cadeaux des très -hum!- sages bladeurs que sont nos amis. Oui noël ce jour où le Papa Noyel descend du pôle nord en traîneau pour distribué les cadeaux au petits n'enfants... revenons donc à nos héros. Dans un groupe comprenant les plus intenable nous avons: Gingka Hagane, Masamune Kadoya, Yu Tendô, Benkei, et King, qui s'extasie de la chute d'un flocon de neige. D'un autre côté les "sérieux" Tsubasa Otori, Toby, Zéo, Kyoya, et Hyoma, visitant le village. Hokuto surveillé tous ce petit monde en ce disant que son précieux allier aimé ses observation... Très précises des futures victimes de cette dernière.

Quand midi sonna, tous ce réunir pour le repas dans la maison d'enfance du roux qui se fit une joie d'y remettre les pieds! Tous mangèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur , même Kyoya, c'est pour dire! Le chien ce dit alors que sa allait être génialement diabolique ! Les jeunes gens n'était pas près d'oublier ce Noël! Foi d'Hokuto ! Et le démon au apparences d'ange rit sans que personne ne comprennent que la machine infernale était lancée contre eux! Puis le repas fini, chacun partit a ses occupation.

_**Dans la forêt beyblade a l'abri des regard...**_

"Alors ces observations?

\- Je dirai... Intéressantes !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Écoutes ça..."

Et les deux ombre échangèrent leurs diverses information terminant leur préparatifs pour leur plan, et elles se mirent a rire, rire de concert faisant fuir les rare animaux présent dans les alentours de peur d'être leur cibles, paix aux âmes de ses dernières au passages.

Le soir, tous purent apprécié la raclette qui fit sensation parmi les invités qui mangèrent a s'en faire éclaté la panse... Même Masamune, King et Gingka pourtant indécrottable du menu burger en reprirent plusieurs fois!

La nuit venu nos deux ombres firent leur dernier réglages demain la fête aller pouvoir commencé. Et les deux ombres partirent aussi silencieusement qu'elles était arrivées disparaissant dans la nuit, sans que leur victime ne se doute de quoi que soit... Tant mieux pour les ombres.

_**1 jours avant noël, midi...**_

En dix jours les ombres se sont lentement mais sûrement rapproché de leur objectif final pour leur plus grand bonheur mais alors que noël approche a pas de géant elle ne l'on toujours pas atteint et cela les inquiétés particulièrement...

"Les garçons! À table! Cri Madoka.

\- N'arrivent Maka! Lui réponds le petit génie blond.

-BURGER! S'exclame trois garçons dans une merveilleuse synchronisation.

-Grrr... "Le lion n'apprécie que moyennement d'être oublier pour une morceau de viande entre deux bouts de pain.

Une des deux ombres cachée non loin a vu le lion et ce réjouie de sa réaction. Le repas ce passe sans grand incident, après celui-ci Hokuto propose un jeu en équipes qui ravis tous le monde mais les jeunes gens, incapable de choisir d'eux-mêmes demandes de l'aide au chien qui est ravi de faire les équipes, c'est ainsi que se retrouve Gingka et Kyoya, Masamune et Zéo, Toby et Tsubasa, Yu et Benkei, et, Hyoma et King a tenter de retrouver les autres et de les affronter, sans pour autant perdre au passage. L'ombre suis la première équipe qui a une petite discution sur le comportement du vert:

"Kyoya! Tu peux me dire pour quoi tu était de si mauvaise humeur a table?

\- Non! Ça ne te regarde pas!

\- Si! Tu est mon ami ça me regarde!

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre! Aah!

\- Kyoya! Que... Aaahh!

\- Hihi! Observons le résultat maintenant."

Au fond du trou étrangement -hum! hum!- présent dans lequel ils viennent de tomber nos deux premières victimes des ombres sont dans une embarrassante position qui n'as pas l'air de les gêner plus que ça, la chute du roux les aillant fait s'embrasser accidentellement pour le bonheur de l'ombre caché. Quand ils reprennent leur esprit moment coïncident avec leur séparation dû au manque d'oxygène les deux rivaux se regarde en attente d'une réaction de l'autre sur le fait réel d'il y a quelle minutes... Le premier a prendre ou reprendre comme on veux.. La parole est le lion:" Oublions cette histoire et n'en parlons pas autres" la tête baisser le détenteur de Pegasus ne vois pas l'éclat de tristesse des yeux océans de son vis-à-vis malheureusement pour l'ombre. Qui part en jurant dans sa barbe inexistante d'une manière qui ferai rougir un boucher. Phase A: 30%. L'ombre va voir la deuxième équipe espérant de meilleur résultat d'où sa surprise quand il arrive et tombe sur les deux membres la composant en pleine exploration de la cavité buccale du plus petit des deux, et quand il se sépare l'ombre frise ma crise cardiaque et retient une quasi-irrépressible envie de faire une danse de la joie entendant:" Masamune... Je t'aime." souffle au sus-nommé front contre front et la réponse qui la suis:"Moi aussi... Zéo." notre chère ombre s'éclipse aussi tôt. Phase B: 100%. Bon ben ne reste plus cas terminé la Phase A pour l'inoubliable noël prévus par nos chères ombres.

_**1 jour avant noël, soir, 1h avant le réveillon**_

Les ombres discutent de l'inquiétante Phase manquante de leur plan.

"Nous devons leur ouvrir mes yeux!

\- Oui mais comment, nous avons tout essayé ses dernières heures, et rien n'as fonctionné comme prévu!

\- Alors nous avons besoin d'aide.

\- Certes... Mais qui?

\- Suis moi."

Les deux partirent vers leur potentiel allié en ruminant sur les deux pièges, trois ruses, six mensonges, et onze comédie ayant échoué pour tenté de réalisé la Phase A de leur plan. Soit vingt-deux tentatives aboutissants a l'échec.

"Suis nous sans posé de questions.

\- Euh... D'accord.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- C'est notre dernière solution... Ici se seras parfait.

\- De quoi vous parler?

\- Du fait que la Phase A de notre plan et irréalisable mal grès nos vingt-trois tentative toutes échoué même si la première a eu un minuscule bout de réalisation, loin de nos attentes tout de même.

\- Plus clairement...?"

Les voix des ombres se perdirent dans l'obscurité de leur cachette.

_**25 minutes avant le réveillon**_

Dans une pièce fermé de l'extérieur deux jeunes hommes s'embrassent a en perdre haleine depuis près d'une dizaine de minutes ne s'arrêtant que pour dire des mots doux et reprendre leur souffle.

A l'extérieur des ombres remercier avec ferveur une peu commune.

"Merci ! Merci milles fois! Tu réussi en trente-cinq minutes ce nous avons tenté en dix jours!

\- Seulement car vous avais fais un excellent travail pendant ces dix dernier et ravie de vous avoir aidés... Si il y a le moindre problèmes en rapports avec ses dix dernier jours venait me voir, je serais ravie de vous couvrirent!

\- Merci!"

_**Minuit, moment de ma vérité des ombres...**_

"Minna! On va quelque chose a vous dire! S'exclame Zéo en se levant.

\- Masamune? Zéo? Interroge Toby.

\- ... On est ensembles! Déclare Masamune.

\- Enfin! S'écrit Toby.

\- Hey! Réplique le nouveau couple.

\- Grrr... Grogne Kyoya.

\- Kyoya et moi aussi ! Déclare un certain roux.

\- Merci père noël! Merci! Se prosterne Madoka."

Et la fête se termine sous une distribution de cadeau bien mérité par un Rio déguisé en père noël pour ce cher Yu.

_**Le lendemain matin, jour de noël,matin...**_

Les deux ombres ries heureuses. _Plan Phase A&amp;B:100%_! Maintenant... Place a la fête!

_**Temple de Beilin, jour de noël, matin...**_

"Non! Dashan, Chao chin, vous ne sortirez d'ici que quand vous vous serai expliqué. Et je ne changerais pas d'avis! Marre de vous voir vois tournez autour comme les deux abruti que vous êtes, vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avant! Foi de Tategami et on est têtu dans ma famille moi qui vous le dit!

\- Mais, Ia..

\- J'ai dit non Chao chin!

\- Grumble...

\- Tu peux marmonner autant que tu veux, ça ne changera rien!"

Le maître du Temple de Beiling fut de ce fait introuvable les trois heures suivante, dont qu'il passât avec amour au plus grand bonheur de la Tategami qui eu droit au remerciement des bonze au bord de la dépression par la faute du maitre de Virgo ou celui de Zurafa... Mais comme on dit: tout est bien qui fini bien! Car maintenant les maitre de la Vertueuse et la Capricieuse sont uni pour longtemps, Iris Tategami y veille personnellement...

* * *

Je voulait absolument mettre dans un même O-S ces trois couple yaoi que j'apprécie... Non que je sur-kiff! Donc voilà...

**Kyoya:** Et ça te donne le droit de nous utilisé ?

**Iris:** Voui. Et puis je ne vous ai pas torturé comme le font certains (pour les mecs si y en a) auteurs, que je sache... Sa fait même presque fleur bleu mon histoire.

**Gingka:** Elle a raison Kyoya. Elle peu faire pire aussi.

**Masamune:** Moi je trouve qu'il est bien cet O-S...

**Zéo:** Dit surtout que mal grès toutes ses recherche ayant aboutit a un zéro absolu elle a voulu écrire sur nous oui!

**Iris:** Normal tu viens de le dire toi même j'ai chercher sur google même en images y'a rien sur vous! Alors j'ai réparé ça !

**Dashan:** ... Tu m'as crié dessus...

**Iris:** Moui les chose allait pas assez vite.

**Chao chin:** Miss Patience, tu vas voir je vais me vengez au détour d'un couloir...

**Irirs:** Oups?

**Tous:** JOYEUX NOYEL LES GENS!

***tous le monde sort des studios***

***Masamune, Gingka et Chao chin reviennent ***

**Les trois:** Laissez des revues please! Iris a droit a un cadeau de noël elle aussi!

***Masamune et Gingka sortent ***

**Choa chin:** Surtout que sa prend quoi? Deux minutes? Et sa fait plaisir a l'auteur alors... 3... 2... 1... A VOS CLAVIER !

***Chao chin sort ***

Boom!

***Iris rentre en courant poursuivit par Chao chin***

**Chao chin:** Je te tien!

**Iris:** ...Chao chin les caméras tournent encore... Comme les micros d'ailleurs...

***ils éteignent les micros et les caméra ***


End file.
